dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Krux
"Control time, Control Everything" - Krux and Acronix Krux is one of the current (and powerless) Elemental Masters of Time. He is the older twin brother of Acronix. Once a proud Elemental Master, Krux and Acronix betrayed the Elemental Masters due to them believing that their element was the strongest. In response, their former allies forged a set of weapons that absorbed the twins' elements. Krux and Acronix allowed themselves to be absorbed in the Temporal Vortex, but Krux managed to escape while Acronix remained. For the next forty years, Krux conspired to strike back against Wu and Ninjago. As he waited for his brother's return, he bred an army of vermillion snakes and took on an alias as a museum curator, Dr. Sander Saunders. He also kidnapped Ray and Maya so they can mold armor for the Vermillion, and build a time-traveling weapon, the Iron Doom. When Acronix finally returned, Krux had Cyrus Borg captured so he could complete the Iron Doom's construction. With Wu rapidly aging, the ninja struggled to fight Krux, his brother, and the Vermillion army. Ultimatley, the Iron Doom was completed, and Krux traveled back in time to defeat the Elemental Masters who stole his and Acronix's powers. Using their Fusion Dragon, Kai and Nya made a final effort to thwart the Time Twins' plan. When the Iron Doom, traveled into the future, Wu removed the Reversal Time Blade from the weapon and it went through the Time Vortex with Kai and Nya. Though Kai, Nya and the Reversal Blade were transported to the present, Krux was lost in time along with his brother and Wu. In a last-ditch attempt, Krux steered the Iron Doom out of the Time Vortex, which created another portal to another reality. The Iron Doom went through the alternate vortex, while Wu escaped. The Iron Doom went through the vortex and landed in a Base in the Swamp-lands in 1959, During the Serpentine War. Their actions in the past led to the creation of an alternate reality. In this reality, Krux and his brother were responsible for the attack in the Swamp Base and claiming it as their Vermillion base. They were also responsible for the Serpentine War to end early and have Ninjago be divided into two territories. Krux and his brother plotted their revenge against Wu and decided to destroy the alternate timeline. During this, the distorted Temporal Vortex that transported Acronix and Krux to the alternate reality began to self sustain and was later responsible for the destruction of the alternate reality's Ignacia, which resulted in the deaths of Maya and the majority of Ignacia's citizens. Krux and his brother attempted to use the Temporal Storm to the destroy this timeline's Ninjago City and the rest of the timeline, but their plot was foiled by the alternate reality's Ninja team. History Prime Timeline Krux, along with his brother and the Vermillion, was from the Prime Reality prior to the events of Ninjago: The New Timeline. In the Prime Timeline, he and Acronix were the original Elemental Masters of Time while Acronix could go forward and slow down time, Krux could go back and pause time. He used these powers to great advantage; going back in time seconds before an opponent could make a move and turning the battle in his favor. He and Acronix used the Iron Doom to travel back 40 from 2017 to exact their revenge on the Elemental Masters, Wu and Garmadon of the past. Their plan was thwarted by Kai, Nya and Wu, who stowed away on the Iron Doom when during their travel. Acronix sent the Iron Doom into the future, believing that there wouldn't be anyone who would recognize them if they traveled far enough ahead. However, they were confronted by Kai, Nya and Wu. After a brief battle, Wu grabbed the Reversal Time Blade and threw it to Kai and Nya, who traveled back to the present. Krux and Acronix were later confronted by Master Wu as the Iron Doom became lost in time. In a last-ditch attempt, Krux steered the Iron Doom out of the Time Stream. This action created a distorted Time Vortex that pulled the Iron Doom out of the vortex. Arrival in 1959 The Iron Doom emerged in the Swamps, in 1959. There, the Iron Doom encountered, attacked and took over the Swamp Base. Seeking information about their whereabouts, Krux and Acronix had Commander Blunk interrogate the prisoners, demand that the leader of the village's protector, Samurai Rachel, come inside the Iron Doom alone. When Rachel informed Krux and Acronix of the current date, Krux killed her with his dagger. The events led to the evacuation of the Swamp Base but resulted in the Elemental Alliance's best soldiers to sacrifice their lives to keep the Iron Doom at bay. The result caused Acrinix and Krux to claim the Base as their own, as well as causing a truce to be brokered between the humans and the Serpentine, ending the war earlier than in the Prime Timeline. Attack on Ignacia Wanting to exact their revenge on Master Wu, Krux and Acronix headed toward Ignacia to destroy it as a means to exact revenge on the Smith family for what their counterparts did to them in the Prime Reality. Attack on Ninjago City and Defeat Legacy Krux, Acronix and the Iron Doom's very presence in 1999 created The alternate reality, causing divergences both immediate (the destruction they caused) and unrelated (Joy Garmadon's existence, for example). Personality Krux is a ruthless individual, as he threatened the lives of the prime timeline's Kai and Nya to get their parents to comply with his demands. He is also capable of commiting a massive murder, when he and Acronix used the Temporal Storm to destroy Ignacia that resulted in the deaths of the majority of the village's inhabitants, including Maya. He is proven to be patient, as he waited forty years to be reunited with his younger brother Acronix, his plans to strike back at Wu and wait for several years in The Alternate Reality to wait for Wu's arrival. He only cares about Acronix as he waited decades to reconnect with him and the first thing he did in their reunion was hug him. He is also very vengeful as he waited for years to strike back at Wu, Kai, Nya and the rest of his enemies. Relationships Krux's Relationships. Powers and Abilities Although currently powerless, Krux was one of the current Elemental Masters of Time. He had the ability to pause time and reverse time at any point he desired. Appearance Krux Appearances # Ninjago: The New Timeline # Trivia * Krux is based on the TV show version of the character. ** The movie is meant to show what happened to him, Acronix, Wu, the Vermillion, and the Iron Doom after Season 7, although Season 8 confirmed what happened to Wu. * Krux's name comes from "Crux", a file-sharing software used in the production of the TV series. * Acronix and Krux were originally meant to be one character, named "Kronos." Gallery KruxCGI.png|Krux's CGI Character in "Hands of Time" FIGKrux.png|Krux's Lego Minifigure References Category:NInjago: The New Timeline Category:Time Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ninjago Category:Time Twins Category:Characters